One known type of exercise apparatus is sometimes characterized as a "climber" machine in the exercise industry. Such a machine has a frame which rests upon a floor surface and provides a vertical rail. Foot supports and handles are movable up and down along the rail in a manner which is somewhat similar to climbing a ladder. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved climber machine.